warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Broken Heart
Ayeee, second story! I went inactive for a while, then came back with a new story in mind. Hope you enjoy! (Also takes place in the FOREST territories.) Prologue Lily and I decided to go on a walk, because, hey, it was full moon. The brightest night for a while. "Come on, Juniper, let's go for a walk! It's been ages since we've been able to actually rest after stocking up food for winter." Lily had said, beckoning out towards the fields. I agreed, and we set out, glad to be free from the stress of saving every catch for winter. It's been hard, because there's only two of us, but it's nice to feel the wind really soar in your face as you run with the cat you love in the open moors. Lily and I have been together since we met, lost rogues without a family or a place to call home. We settled near a twoleg place, where the twolegs left us in peace. At first, we didn't get along so well, but we got over that. We walked around a bit, then rolled around in the hills, stopping finally on our backs, looking up at the moon and the speckled stars. There, we caught our breaths, calmed down, and started pointing out pictures in the stars. "Hey, that one looks like that bush that's right outside the barn, doesn't it?" I ask, motioning with my tail at the pattern. "Hey, it does! Now, that one looks like you when you come out of that bush, doesn't it?" she asks, laughing while saying so. We finally got up when it was almost dawn, when I could practically see the sun. We were walking back to the barn, when-- "Hey!" A voice shouted out, not to far away. We turned to the sound, and saw a group of cats running towards us with hostile expressions on their faces. I wasn't stupid, I knew these cats. Every cat talked about those feral strays that called themselves 'warriors' and thought they owned 'territories'. Oh, please. Every cat walks and hunts wherever they want. I don't believe in their 'territories'. "What are you doing here on our territory? What are you, ShadowClan cats?" a light brown tabby tom asked, growling, "Tell Marshstar to stay on his own side of the border, got it, frogface?" I had no idea what this guy was talking about, or what he was thinking about when he said it. I was a cat not many messed with, because of my size and muscular shape. I fluffed up my fur, while Lily lied a warning tail on my back. "Who do you think you are? Some mangy flea-pelts who call themselves 'warriors' when all they know are karate moves? Get lost, kitty-cat. Before I rip your fur off of your skin." I growled, growing tense. The cats were obviously shocked. They never had anyone say anything real in their faces, but I was going to stuff it up their noses. No cat has 'boundaries'. Every cat can walk and hunt as they please. "Whoever you are, you need to get off our territory. You can't walk, talk, or hunt in here. Get out." said the same tom with a confirmed voice, as though this settled everything. "Juniper," I heard Lily's quiet voice meow, "We should go." That last comment enraged me. How dare this flea-pelt tell me what to do! I eyed a rabbit that wasn't too far away, and said, "I can't hunt, can I? Watch me, punks." "Go away and no one gets hurt." said another tom, a black and white one. Lily's voice became louder, signalling that we should go, but I was already lunging for the rabbit. I had caught and killed the prey when I hurt a pained yowl. I turned, and horrified, I saw Lily on the ground, looking like she was drowning in her own blood. The light-brown tom had a bloody paw. It didn't take a twoleg to realize what happened. The tom had attacked Lily. And she was going to die. "No!" I yowled, attacking the tom. But by the time I had landed, they were already running back, one of them yelling, "Don't mess with WindClan, rogue!" I turned my attention to Lily, who looked grey from blood loss. I took one look and buried my muzzle in her fur, trying to get her last scent in my nose before she left me. And just like that, she was gone. I dragged her back to our barn and buried her right next to that very bush that we were talking about when looking at the stars. Numbly, I stumbled to my moss and hay nest and lied down, only too numb to fall asleep. My only companion, friend, love, was gone. She was gone, and it was all my fault. I had hunted and killed that rabbit, causing her death. Remembering it, I stumbled out of the nest and sprinted as fast as I could towards where Lily died. There, the rabbit lay forgotten. I looked at it, it's blood not even dry yet. Then, without warning, I started shaking. WindClan had caused this. I remember a tom yelling, "Don't mess with WindClan, rogue!" and disappearing into the hills. No. I hadn't cause this. WindClan did. And they were going to pay. Yay! Prologue is done! To me this feels so long, it took me about half an hour to finish this chapter! ''' '''More Coming Soon! Chapter One It had been almost a year since Lily died. And I was rising into power. I needed an attack, one that no cat would ever forget. But I couldn't attack WindClan one-to-fifty. I needed to recruit cats. And how do you make cats to want to join you? Act powerful. Very powerful. I started attacking one-cat WindClan patrols, leaving them either dead or crippled forever. One attack was so satisfying I reminded myself never to forget it. The cat I attacked was a tom, he had obviously started training only about that day, because he looked extremely pleased with himself. He had been sent by himself to check the border. He was looking around when I sprang. I caught him by surprise. Let's just say I ripped him to shreds. Literally. My paws were covered in blood my the time I was finished with him. He reminded me of Lily, curious, happy, and excited. It made me sick. I hid in a bush nearby to watch the reactions of the cats that would come to check on him. It was a while, but eventually a she-cat approached, calling his name. She saw his remains and screamed. Now, that one got around fast. Cats everywhere started popping up and joining. I think even a few were from the clans. The ones that were from the clans ended up being spies for the clans. They go the same end as that little trainee. My second-in-command ended up to be Dusk, a ferocious tom who also had a past, though it was more deep. After a few moons, my group became big, and I told everyone our plan. "Our spies tell us that these clan cats gather every full moon to talk about what goes on in their clans. On one of those days, we strike." I said to the group while sitting on a rock. The whole clan sat, taking almost every word. One cat was brave enough to question me. "All of them? I thought we were only doing WindClan!" the tom shouted. I narrowed my eyes. "What's your name, again?" I asked. The tom looked a bit uneasy, but he answered. "Lick." Thoughts ran through my head. "Normally, I would put you on the road to be driven on and claw out your remains out, but you have a great question, Lick," I said, making sure everyone heard me, "We attack all because... why not? Those idiots have caused us enough problems, why not give them a huge one? Besides, they're not even allowed to fight us on that night! This plan will work in our advantage. The cats below muttered in agreement. "Also, another announcement," I said, making everyone shut up again, "I'm changing my name." There was real meowing below me now. Not many changed their names without a good reason, but I figured, why not? "From this day on, I will be known as Ice. Anyone who dares to call me by my last name again will face... serious consequences," making the words last long. Cats think that I changed my name to Ice because I fight coldly and with no mercy. Others think it's because it sounds cool. But I know the truth. It's because, on that night, the only thing I felt in my heart was ice. I can't even tell if this is an actual chapter or not... I'm feeling so tired lately. Comment your thoughts!